Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of augmented reality. Augmented reality allows a device such as a mobile device to augment the reality of a user's surroundings. Recognizing text in the field of view of a camera mounted on a mobile device by using optical character recognition (OCR) enables important applications in the realm of augmented reality by providing the user more information about the text and its context. The use of OCR in mobile devices is becoming prevalent with the increasing use of mobile devices. An important application for OCR in mobile devices is recognizing and translating the text to a language understandable by the user.
One of the hurdles in translating text and re-rendering the text and the background of the text is the introduction of undesirable and annoying artifacts in the background that result from the re-rendering of the background. Furthermore, the computing power on the mobile devices is limited, so the process of replacing the text with the translated text without leaving artifacts must not be computationally complex and drain excessive power.